


Death Traps

by Cuddler_fighter_lover_of_hate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Cutting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fallen Angels, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddler_fighter_lover_of_hate/pseuds/Cuddler_fighter_lover_of_hate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaide has always been able to tell when someone is going to die. When, where..but never HOW.<br/>Aira is the opposite. He can see how a person will die...<br/>They hate this curse of theirs as they are supposed to make sure the deaths they see happen..but they dont. They want to prevent them.<br/>Together.<br/>But what does the Death Counsel say?<br/>(I suck at summaries ^_^;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Traps

"Kade! Kade!! Guess what!" a young eight year old boy yelled, running towards a river bank.  
The boy he was trying to speak to turned to look at him.  
"Yes Aira?" He seemed troubled as he spoke.  
"I found Kade shells!" The boy known as Aira yelled.  
The two boys seemed to be the same age, though one acted more mature.. the other acted like a young child.  
"They are BEAUTIFUL Aira!" The older had a fake smile spread on his face. He seemed so troubled.  
"Kade? Is Kade not well?" The boy shook his head.  
"No...Kade is not well... Kade is sad." The younger tilted his head in confusion..but the elder shook his head.  
"You shouldnt worry Aira." and Aira listened.  
Soon enough Kade stopped worrying too..till later on..  
−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−  
Later that night as the young boys slept.. something was about to happen that would change...Everything.  
As Aira slept, whispers filled his silent room. Making it seem like a nightmare, if only young Aira had been awake...If only they hadnt stopped worrying..If only..If only...So many if's..  
But nothing could have changed that night...the night of The Blood Red Eclipse in October of the year 1701...  
It is said..That a Blood Red Eclipse on Halloween night is the sign of the curse. The Death Kiss curse.  
They must sacrifice the blood of a young and pure soul to please the "Death Angels" They called them.  
If the curse was not fulfilled by a sacrifice..They would all die..  
Sadly, That night was Aira's last night alive. He was the sacrifice to the Death Angels on that horrific night.  
The Believers had snuck into Aira's room that night and took him from his warm bed. His parents smiling in sadness as he was carried away. He never knew what would happen..No one did...but as the villagers gathered around the Sacrifice Cottage that night in curiosity. They finally knew the cruelty of their choice.  
The young boys screams of agony filled the silent cold night. His cries heard and ignored by only of the people. The wind howled as if feeling the boys agony. No one would help though... They just saw survival in their life greedy eyes. They could only hear what they wanted... Nothing but life... and happiness..  
Except one.  
Kade ran through the crowd in fright as he heard the young boy scream.  
"STOP IT!" He yelled. "STOP IT NOW!!" His parents held him away though. Telling him to be calm. They seemed to be hurt by this too.  
Aira was like a son to them...he was innocent..pure.. full of life.. and it was all being stripped away in one night.  
Hours passed with silent sobs being heard, before they opened the door and started walking out. They were carrying a small boat full of different colored flowers. As they passed you could see a small body laying in the flower filled boat and as kade looked closely...He became horrified.  
The flowers... he and Aira had picked them just that day..in the early morning. They had been told to go pick them before dawn. They were given woven baskets to fill with the beautiful flowers not told why..  
Kade knew now though..why he had felt so uneasy..  
He and Aira had been making Poor Aira's Deathbed the whole day.  
The fun.  
The laughs.  
The enjoyment.  
Meant nothing to Kade anymore...  
Near the ocean they lived near the men carrying the boat set it down. Giving loved ones a chance to say Goodbye. Kade walked up to the boat with caution and fear. Looking at Aira.. he was..beautiful.. He was paler than usual, but his skin somehow had a glow to it. He was dressed in a sleevless nightgown with a bouqet of flowers resting under his hands over his chest. He could have passed for sleeping..if it werent for the blood finally seeping through the gown..  
As minutes passed the people of the village prayed for the young boy and his sacrifice before pushing the boat into the wide space of ocean before them as the sun began to rise and light lit up the dark and illuminated the boy in the boat as he floated away...and a new journey began..  
−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−  
The class sighed as Ms. Jens closed the book with a smile on her face.  
"So, what did you think?" many kids raised their hands some ignored and others just sunk in their seats.  
"Abby? What did you think" The girl named Abby sat in the front row, she had her hand up high; eager to speak.  
"I think the book was...emotional.. They shouldnt have killed Aira, especially for some.."curse"..i think the parents were cruel as well for letting it happen." She was praised before Ms. Jens chose another poor kid, but before he could speak, someone else did..  
"I think the book was stupid. I mean what the hell? it didnt even say what actually happened to the kid or anything and then it goes from "Darkness" to "Light" I thought the book was pretty ghetto..." After that the bell rang signaling the end of class and the rest of Kaide's day at The Boring Learning World..

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is MADE UP. This has no accurate history or anything (^_^)　Okay? Thank you!!


End file.
